Escape
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: ¿Huirías para saber lo que siente tú corazón por esa persona?. / Mi regalo de intercambio para Linda4257.


Escape

Miyako Hyuuga 1912

**Nota:** Este es mi regalo de navidad para Linda4257, espero que te guste y pues también espero que ye la hayas pasado bien en navidad y aunque sea algo atrasado la felicitación pues yo la hago :FELIZ NAVIAD y por adelantado : FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, espero que te la pases super pro con tus familiares y amigos.

Bueno, pasando al fic, pues la verdad me divertí mucho haciéndolo, tenia tantas ideas con ellos que no sabia como usarlas, y pues haber como me va ya que es mi primer fanfic de un GerIta, Sorry si no salio muy cursi, pero la verdad muchas veces se me dificulta esas partes y pues bueno, espero que te guste este fic que va dedicado a ti y lo hago con mucho cariño.

**Sumary:** ¿Huirías para saber lo que siente tú corazón por esa persona?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ludwig y Feliciano no son de mi propiedad si no de: _Himaruya Hidekazu_

**Advertencias:** Yaoi y tal vez un poco de OOC -tal vez, no se-

* * *

ESCAPE

Aunque le constara trabajo aceptar la verdad, él sentía eso en su corazón y eso le molestaba. Amar para él era una cosa rara, ademas, que eso era para personas cursis y débiles, él no era así, él siempre supo que no era bueno en ese tipo de relaciones y para ser sincero nunca había tenido una relación con otra persona, bueno, tampoco era una persona con muchos amigos y si él los contara con los dedos le sobradan. Así era Ludwig.

Se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, no estaba trabajo y eso era raro en él ya que siempre estaba mirando papeles, documentos, archivos importantes, mientras recibía llamadas de sus superiores y llamas de auxilio de un cierto Italiano, pero esta vez, ni una llamada de éste ya que todo había terminado.

Hacia tiempo que conocía acierto Italiano, su jefe se lo había presentado durante la segunda guerra mundial, pero, ahora las cosas eran distintas, la guerra ya había puesto un final y los aliados habían ganado la gran batalla con la entrada triunfal del ejercito Ruso al escondite de su jefe, y desde ese gran acontecimiento no lo había visto, bueno, ese joven come pasta estaba pagando su condena al igual que él y eso le preocupaba un poco, ya que ese joven Italiano siempre dependía de él.

Llevaban más de dos meses así, tenia miedo de que el Italiano no pudiera soportar esa condena, era raro en él ya que él nunca se preocupaba por alguien como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, sabe que Feliciano era fuerte si él mismo se lo proponía, pero sabia que el miedo y la desesperación siempre lo iban a derrumbar en todas las situaciones. Al pensar en esas cosas se desespero, así con mucha prisa empezó a acomodar las cosas que estaba a su alrededor, ya que quería dejar todo listo para ejercer su plan que se le había ocurrido en ese mismo momento.

* * *

En la media noche antes del cambio de guardia, lo tenia todo planeado, se sabia su casa como la palma de su mano y sabia por donde salir, él que tenia que esperar a que los guardias británicos se fueran de su casa para que los guardias norteamericanos entraran a la custodia de su casa, también sabia que tenia solo cinco minutos para salir antes de que los norteamericanos entraran a sus posiciones. Espero unos minutos para que los ingleses salieran de su jardín y al verlos salir corrió con mucha rapidez y agilidad, hasta esconderse tras unos arbustos que estaban cerca, miro hacia atrás y vio que los guardias americanas habían llegado y se estaban poniendo en guardia como lo habían hecho el ejercito anterior.

Camino por las calles oscuras de la cuidad de Berlín, lo bueno de todo es que tenia dinero, había pensado bien en llevar algo de éste en su monedero, pero ahora el problema es que el ultimo tren salia a las once la noche y ya eran más de las doce de la noche, así que con un poco de fastidio decidió caminar por esas calles y así siguió hasta que llego la mañana, al saber que ya era día y después de no haber dormido en toda la noche, decidió ir a la estación de trenes de Berlín donde compro un boleto hacia la cuidad de Müncher, donde después del medio día marcho hacia aquella cuidad, para luego tomar rumbo hacia el país Austriaco, sabia que después de que llegara a ese país tomaría el primer tren hacia la cuidad de Trento en Italia y por fin ir hacia Venecia a donde se encontraba Feliciano.

Después de tres días intensos, ya se encontraba en Venecia al fin, después de haber bajando del su ultimo tren fue hacia la pequeña casa de los italianos, donde se escondió afuera de ésta para no ser descubierto, ya que sabia que desde hace tres días había escapado y sabia que todo mundo lo estaría buscando, por ahora sabia que nadie lo había descubierto en las fronteras ni en las estaciones de trenes, pero igual tenia que tener cuidado en todo, así que afuera de la casa de los Italiano espero, hasta que vio que la puerta trasera de la casa estaba abierta y decidió arriesgarse e ir a entrar a la casa y lo logro, con mucho cuidado subió las escaleras y con el mismo cuidado abrió la puerta de cierto italiano y es cuando lo vio, en ese lugar llorando y en un rincón con las ganas de salir huyendo de ese lugar pero sabia que no podía o más bien no sabia como huir de ese lugar, hasta que sintió la mano grande y pesada de cierto Alemán en cu cabeza y es cuando ese joven amante de la pasa lo vio, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no quería pensar que era una simple ilusión y si lo era no quería salir de esa pequeña ilusión, amaba mucho al Alemán más de lo que éste imaginada, pero sabia que Ludwig tal vez no sentía lo mismo que él, hasta que decidió hablar aunque tenia miedo de hacer, le hablo.

— Doisu~ Doisu~ ¿Eres tú? — lo tomo de la cara con mucha alegría, hasta que vio que este cerro los ojos y con una voz seria le hablo.

— Feliciano, habla más bajo, nos pueden escuchar y si nos escuchan arruinas todo lo que hice y si soy yo — le contesto con su típico tono de voz pero su voz a su vez sonaba más calmada — se que haré algo que después me voy arrepentir, pero igual vale la pena hacerlo — vio como el Italiano lo miraba con mucha confusión — vamos, toma tus cosas y nos vamos de este lugar — se paro y fue hacia la puerta — tienes menos de 4 minutos y no puedes llevar nada de comida, hay veremos que comeremos.

— P-Pero Doisu~ ¿que hay de Lavino?— lo miro.

— Por ahora solo quiero... irme contigo, después, regresaremos por Lavino— pensó en lo que dijo— y no piensas mal las cosas te lo advierto y vamos apúrate.

— Ehhhhhhhhh, Se, cinque minuti vee~ — saco todo lo que pudo entre ello dinero, por recomendación de Ludwig— Doisu~ sono pronto~

De su poco italiano que sabia, entendió que éste ya estaba listo para marchase junto con él, así que lo tomo de la mano y con rapidez salieran de la habitación sin explicación alguna, bajaron las escaleras y fueron hacia el sótano de la casa, bajaron las escaleras y con una agilidad impresionante por parte de Ludwig salieron de la casa por la puerta del sótano en la parte trasera de la casa, ya estando en el jardín salieron hacia la puerta trasera de ésta hacia la calle, cuando por fin estuvieron los dos en la calle corrieron hasta el primer parque vieron El Parco delle Rimembranze, donde el Alemán lo soltó de la mano para poder descansar un poco pero el Italiano no lo soltó y solo le murmuro un lindo "Ti amo", Ludwig se sorprendió al escucharlo, su corazón salto al escucharlo decir esas palabras que sabia que significaban y desde que las escucho de la boca del Italiano supo que toda esa preocupación, ese nerviosismo y ese sentimiento que tanto se negaba a creer era algo llamado : Liebe

— hum... I ... Auch ... Ich liebe dich [Yo también te amo]— logro decir, para después empezar a escuchar a Feliciano que le tradujera esa parte por que no había entendido nada, eĺ por su parte solo sonrió y se quedo callado.

Sabia que después los aliados los encontrarían pero al menos ellos estarían juntos unos segundos más y aunque después de su condena se volverían a ver, su corazón estaba contento y en paz al saber que sentía era algo tan simple como el Amor.

* * *

Nota

El Parco delle Rimembranze- Parque del recuerdo : es un parque sumamente hermoso que se construyo a memoria de los soldados que murieron en la segunda guerra mundial.


End file.
